


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（一）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 严重OOC 私设 都是我编的* ABO 大一新生奶A农 x Club老板橘* /带球寻夫/419有风险





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（一）

**Author's Note:**

> * 严重OOC 私设 都是我编的 
> 
> * ABO 大一新生奶A农 x Club老板橘
> 
> * /带球寻夫/419有风险

舞池中的人群随着音乐摇摆，贴身热舞是个趁机相互抚摸的好机会，马达臀甩得越猛烈，越能够吸引一夜情的对象。

 

林彦俊从舞池中蹦了出来，衣衫刚解了三颗扣，他手肘抻着吧台，也不坐着，刚甩完的臀还有些麻，塌着腰将浑圆挺翘的屁股向后顶了出去。低腰裤遮不住，内裤边缘露了出来，如果后面再站个人，姿势是刚刚好了。

 

“你怎么不跳？”

“都是一群死渣男，没劲。”陆定昊戳着高脚杯里的薄荷。

“失恋哦？再换个呗。”

 

酒保递来他常年定番——金汤力，青柠被冰块挤得左右碰壁，金酒浓郁芳香，汤力水微苦清爽。它是很多调酒师的挚爱，虽然配方简单，但冰块的形状，柠檬的加入方式，汤力水的冷藏程度，都会充分的影响到金汤力的口感。

 

这也是他引以为傲的信息素的味道，入口的芳香让人无比痴迷。

 

“喂，林彦俊。”

“干嘛？”

 

“你味道是不是变了？”

金汤力饮了一半，玻璃杯落在吧台碰撞出声响，冰块将他的双唇冻得通红。

 

“你来我店里蹭吃蹭喝，账准备什么时候结？”

陆定昊说着就蹭过来搂着胳膊，“店里味道太大，难免闻错，我瞎说的，您千万别往心里去！”

 

“给钱！”

“诶，别这样嘛！”

他按着陆定昊的头推开，手和粘了胶水似的还扒在他身上不放。

 

“撕！”

猛地一松手，陆定昊的头就和流星似的撞了过来，腰顶到桌沿，又是一个吃痛。

 

“怎么了？”

“胃痛了一下。”

 

“你捂的是肚子。”

“还不是被你撞的！”

“冤枉！”

 

下半场时陆定昊瞄上了个富二代，立马改了失恋嘴脸，见色忘友拍屁股就飞。

 

回到家已经是凌晨三点了，他看着镜子里的人，棱角似乎柔和了些，怕是灯光和镜面上水汽的原因。可味道呢？老板长期在店里穿梭，一屋子AO信息素混着，身上沾着点味并没有什么好奇怪。

 

原本只当是玩笑，可泡了一小时，里里外外清洁一遍，在浴室里释放信息素时，除了自身的金汤力，还混杂着另一种味道。

不似他自己的那般甜而诱惑，反倒低调许多，味道单纯，不仔细闻，很容易就会被忽略，两种味道交织在一起，金汤力也柔和了许多。

 

虽然很不愿意承认，但这种情况只有，也只会有一个原因。

 

“操！”

 

他被人完全标记了。

 

点了支烟，星火将烟草燃成一抖就散的灰烬。不打算厮守就别干这种龌龊事，大家好聚好散各自约下一个，这是成年人世界是个人都知道的道理。

近期约的Alpha各种类型都有，情到浓时也是清醒着做的，都无一例外的遵守默认的规则。发情期也有提前打好抑制剂，保险起见那段时间甚至都不约。

 

到底是哪个王八犊子？

 

手伸进烟盒摸了空，掐灭了手上的烟头，进屋给自己开了灌冰啤，刚下肚没几口就觉得反胃，撑着厨房洗手台一阵干呕。猫跑过来查看情况，林彦俊给它顺了顺毛。今晚在店里也是，不服老不行吗？喝酒之前还必须得吃点什么垫肚子了。

 

他是被陆定昊电话里的大嗓门吵醒的。

“我警告你，有屁快放，扰你林北清梦，后果你知道的。”

“哎，我是有要紧事啦。”

“你最好是。”

“有钱赚你来不来？”

 

到达的时候是中午了，春光满面的陆定昊在不远处朝他挥手，刚到嘴边机智又不乏幽默地连环炮因为旁边斯文得体打扮的人而咽了回去。

 

“介绍一下，这是林彦俊，这是Jeffery。”两人互打了招呼。

“怎么来这种地方？”

“是我没吃过，就让小芙带我来试试。”

 

没吃过火锅的富二代？刚认识第二天就一口一个小芙，也太好骗了吧？他朝陆定昊使了个眼神，那人小鸟依人地靠在那人身上。

牛肚倒了进去，在红锅里咕嘟咕嘟地滚着，陆定昊率先捡了个漂亮的夹紧Jeffery碗里，林彦俊看着一阵恶心。

 

“是这样的，我妹妹快成年了，家里的派对她不喜欢，一直都想尝试泡吧，所以我想方便的话，包下你的场子给她庆生，费用你定。”

“方便，当然方便。”

没人跟钱过不去，他夹了块魔芋片，刚进嘴，恶心的感觉又涌了上来，“我把店里经理的电话给你，令妹的要求直接说给他，他会办妥。”

“那就有劳了。”

 

早上吃的胃药似乎没什么效果，忘记看保质期了。手捂着嘴保持仅剩的形象，几个深呼吸下去也没见好转，“我去趟洗手间，你们先吃。”

消失在视线外后他几乎是狂奔进去的，对着马桶一阵呕吐，仿佛是知道身体极限，过完一阵，平静一会儿，又开始下一阵。

 

总算是消停了，起身去洗手台洗了把脸，抬头的瞬间却觉得天旋地转，突然眼前一黑。

Halo？里面有人吗？他听见门外有人在喊。

 

-

 

“你还好吧？”睁眼就是陆定昊的大脸，“倒之前也不说一声。”

“难道晕之前我还要拿个喇叭吗？”

“我的Jeff送你来的哦，公主抱，怎么样，很棒吧？”他真的很想抽死他，是傻吗，晕倒了要怎么体验棒不棒。

 

“哪位是患者的Alpha？”医生拿着病历夹走到床边，头也不抬地在上面勾勾画画。

“啊？我们是他朋友。”

“嗯，闻着信息素也不像。”

“医生，你这话是什么意思？”陆定昊这种时候倒是挺聪明。

“他怀孕了，我得交代注意事项啊。”

 

“你说什么？！”三人几乎是同时开口。

 

“听不懂吗？Congratulations，you're pregnant！”

 

“……”

林彦俊感觉现在脑子是懵的，还伴随着一阵耳鸣。

“你的Alpha没给你补充过他的信息素吗？有多久没在一起了？另一半的信息素匮乏，光靠你一人很难维持，胎儿不稳，你也容易贫血。”医生稍稍按压着他的腹部进行常规检查。

 

“再忙也要照顾孕夫啊，都快三个月了，这样下去怎么行？”

“生冷腥辣酒水通通要忌，三餐都要保证营养，抑制剂也不能再打了，影响胎儿发育。”

 

“那，发情期怎么办？”陆定昊忍不住插嘴。

 

“找Alpha解决啊，哦对，你四个月以前都不能同房，四个月以后做的不能太剧烈，定期过来孕检。”

 

开车回去的路上一路相对无言，陆定昊不停瞟着后视镜，那人头靠着车窗看不出表情。原本计划送他回家，但他执意要去店里坐一会儿，也就随了他去，放下人就和新欢拍拍屁股跑了。

 

还没到营业时间，几个员工还在嬉闹着打扫卫生。他挪到吧台，挑了瓶柜子上的酒直接对瓶吹了起来。

陆定昊在车上问他，是哪个幸运儿获此殊荣。他该怎么回答，说自己也不知道吗？

 

又开始反胃了，怎么肚子里的东西这么难伺候。

 

砰 ——

 

“怎么回事啊你？才用了不到三个月！”

“对不起啊经理，下次会小心的。”

“下次从你工资里扣！”

“知道了知道了，谢谢经理！我现在就收拾！”

 

“老板？”

还蹲在地上捡玻璃碎片的男生顺着面前的一双鞋抬头，老板手里的酒瓶已经吹了大半。

 

“上次是怎么打碎的？”

“就有个小孩没控制好信息素，跟人打了起来。”

男生看着木然的人又叫了句，“老板要不您站边点，怕玻璃片扎到。老板？”地板上回响着马丁靴踢踏的声音，握着长瓶颈将剩余的一半一饮而尽。

 

想起来了，那个刚分化不久就熏到他被迫发情的狗逼奶A，你给我等着。

 

-tbc


End file.
